


They Shone Like Stars

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Series: Eruriren Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Day 2: This is War, Eruriren Week, Eruriren-Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hanji, injuries, threesome-m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it boys, this is war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Shone Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, I did something for Eruriren Week!

Jesus said, “Father, forgive them, for they know not what they are doing.” And they divided up his clothes by casting lots.  
-Luke 23:3

 

Blood dripped from his mouth, bright red, and he wiped it away with his arm. “Eren,” he said. “I’m dirty.” Humanity’s Greatest Soldier, flinching away from the blood, bruises, dust that were ubiquitous of any warrior. Eren shook his head, smiling. What an irony. 

Wasn’t it funny, how the people who were strong were reluctant to fight, yet those who thirsted for violence were so weak? 

Eren wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist and pulled him up off the ground. “You okay, sweetheart?” He was smirking. He knew Levi hated that name. 

Levi hit him. Eren grimaced. Even when he was injured, Humanity’s Strongest still packed a punch. “Fuck you.”

Eren shook his head in mocking jest. “Save it for later, Levi.”

“Keep it up, and Erwin and I might exclude you from tonight’s fun.”

Eren’s mouth dropped open in indignation. “Aw, you wouldn’t!” 

Levi smirked. “Just carry me to the medical tent.”

Eren complied smoothly. 

 

The medical tent was made of rugged, old burlap. It had been donated by a group of merchants a few years ago, and since the Survey Corps wasn’t exactly made of money, they hadn’t replaced it. 

Hanji stood inside, covered in blood, tending to patients that were also covered in blood. They turned to look up as Eren walked inside, still carrying Levi in his arms. They rushed forward, quickly taking Levi and setting him down on a cot. 

They turned to Eren. “What did I tell you?” they said in an accusing voice.

Eren sighed. “I know, I know, try and staunch the bleeding. But I tried! It wasn’t working! Also, I thought maybe you might know where Commander Erwin was? I need to talk strategy with him.”

Hanji nodded thoughtfully. “I think I saw him over by the supply tent. You guys were on guard, right?” Eren nodded. “Tell him I’ve seen a lot of other soldiers who were keeping guard in here. He might need to add some more to the perimeter.” They finished bandaging up Levi. “Here, take Levi too. I need the bed for some other soldiers. He can rest in Erwin’s tent.”

Eren nodded, picking Levi up again. His boyfriend was nearly unconscious from losing so much blood, but he was beginning to regain color from Hanji’s care. 

 

Erwin was indeed in the supply tent when Eren got there. He was inspecting the supplies, barking orders at the soldiers standing around. 

Eren walked up to him. “Sir!” He attempted a botched half salute. It was damn hard to salute while carrying someone. 

Erwin’s mouth twitched in amusement. “Well, I’m glad to see you two are safe. What happened?”

“There was a titan. 15 meter class, I think. Abnormal. Normally we would’ve been able to handle it, but-” Eren hesitated. “I don’t know, sir, ever since Hanji figured out that the titans are actually people, everyone’s been a little off. All of us. Because one day we might turn into a titan too, y’know? And, those titans that we’re fighting, what if they’re our family? Our mom, our kindergarten teacher, that kid in school you used to be mean to? What if it’s someone you know?” Eren stopped abruptly. “Levi had his emotions under control, sir, it was my fault. I put the mission at risk with my weakness.”

Erwin sighed, and looked around warily before planting a kiss on Eren’s forehead. “Like you said, we were all off. It wasn’t your fault. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, all right?”

Eren nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, sir!”

Levi spoke with some effort from Eren’s arms. “Erwin, can I lay down somewhere?  
Eren’s arms are fucking uncomfortable.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Eren argued. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Erwin, I can’t believe we’re dating this brat.” 

Erwin just smirked. “Eren, you know where my tent is. Set him down there.”

Eren nodded and left.  
Erwin stood there for a moment before turning back to the supplies. He hoped his boyfriends were safe.

 

At 19 o’clock military time, the titans entered the camp. 

Eren was on his way back to his post when they attacked. 

In slow motion, he drew his sword. In slow motion, he hurtled on the 3DMG to the titan’s nape. In slow motion, the titan grabbed his gear and threw him against a tree. Hard.

 

Erwin clutched Levi’s hand, his eyes dry. With his other hand, he was holding Eren’s limp hand. 

Hanji stood at the foot of the bed, not saying anything. They had already delivered the bad news, and they were incredibly aware that what they were intruding on was a private moment. 

Eren was lying on the bed, most of his body covered in white bandages. Occasionally he would stir, but that was the extent of his movement. He had been unconscious for the last twelve hours. He had five broken ribs, his hip bone was fractured, and both of his arms were broken. A large, ugly cut above his right eye had scabbed over. His injuries had been even worse in the beginning, but not by much. His titan healing wasn’t helping him much now. 

Hanji sighed loudly, making Levi start. He had forgotten they were there. “Erwin, I think they need you somewhere. I’m sorry about Eren, both of you.”

Erwin just nodded. “This is war,” he said slowly. “And it’s not my place to complain of the casualties.”

 

There were three of them, and they shone like stars in this bloody world.


End file.
